Life is Tough
by Latina Jun
Summary: We all know that the end of Vol 13 Miaka wished that Tamahome would come to her world. But what if everyoneI mean everyone! Now become part of her world? And wat will happen when one of them dies?


**Disclaimer- I do not own Fushugi Yugi The story here almost half of it word for word came from the ending of Fushugi Yugi vol. 13 goddess. I just wanted to add more to it. Change it around. If you already read vol.13 and don't want to read that part again just go down and look for the part that's not in the story. Which is paragraph 9. And for those he didn't read vol. 13 this might be a spoiler. Anywho enjoy!**

Several month's had passed since Miaka had summoned the God Suzaku. Month's still waiting to see if her wish will ever be granted. She doubted it. She made it to the high school of her choice. But what should have been a happy occasion made her a bit depressed.

"Tamahome… and everyone… Are you watching?" Miaka walked out of the school building. Flower petals falling all around her. "I passed my test to enter high school" Tamahome flashed through her mind again. " Tamahome, I believe too… that the we meet again will someday come" "Miaka" someone yelled from behind her. Two girls ran up to her. The blond headed girl rubbed her knuckles against Miaka's head. "Why are you so out of it?" she asked. "Still stung because you failed Jonan? Well, lets go get some ice cream and cheer you up! I'm buying!" she exclaimed. Miaka sighs. "And I was in such a good mood too" she thought.

"You did the best that you could!" the black hair girl stated. "I was enough just to take the test! But I was more surprise by Yui than I was by you, Miaka!" she stated. "She was valedictorian but she failed the Jonan exam!" she pointed out. "Hmph! Even a monkey falls out of the tree sometimes!"

"By the way" someone from behind the three girls said. "The tow upper classmen you're always talking about were just in the co-op" "EH!" the girls said at once. "YAAAAAAH! SASAKI! KANEKO! YAAAAAAH!" they yelled while running away. "Hey wait! You promise to buy me ice cream!" Miaka yelled. "Listen… hey! My fault. I'll buy" Yui said while patting Miaka on the shoulder.

"Yui! We're in different classes!" Miaka exclaimed. "Yeah… but the classrooms are right next door and we share gym periods" she sad. "We'll both have to learn how to hang around with new friends. Were not in kindergarten anymore," she said looking at Miaka. "By the way, did Keisuke take the Universe of Four Gods back to the library?" Yui asked suddenly. "Yeah. He asked them to store it away so nobody will touch it ever again. I think that's for the best, too AH! I just remembered! Yui, did you really get out by Tetsuya?" she asked. "Keisuke told me!" "I can't deny it" Yui said pushing some hair behind her ear.

Miaka looked at Yui and saw something on her ear that looked very familiar. "Yui, that's?" "Oh! Yeah… It's Nakago's," she said simply. "Oddly it didn't disappear when he did. You see I just can't bring my self to hate him. He and I … are very much alike. It's like he lives on inside me. And I want him to stay… so that I never forget the mistakes I made" "Yes. Your right" she agreed. "He… He lives inside of me too. So does everyone else" "I will never open the pages of Then Universe of the Four Gods again, but I still believe. I believe that the world does exist somewhere…" Miaka said "…and it's story will continue on forever, on forever inside of our hearts!"

"Yes, It did continue inside the hearts of the two young woman. No Da" a male voice said, "Even in the heart a good looking man who—" "Don't go sneaking up behind us with your narration!" Miaka yelled. "So Keisuke why did you come all the way out to meet us? You never do that!" "Heh, heh. Because Tetsuya is waiting for me a little farther down the road," he said. "But I've been thinking… this world is a pretty cool place. There are mysteries and miracles hat happen here, too" he stopped for a second "Miaka did you know? Suzaku is based on the Bird of Fire the bird that is both male and female and immortal… the phoenix" he asked. "While its body burns, it becomes one with the with the fire to be reborn time again, it's the symbol of love and fate that lasts to a time approaching infinity"

He stopped. Miaka remembered something "With the fire… That time I felt that our bodies and hearts became one" "By the way," Keisuke said suddenly " There's a new student at my college this spring. He's strange… But interesting. He say's that he's had the memory of a different world ever since childhood. I'd go as far as to call his mysterious. In that other world…" Yui and Miaka saw Tetsuya up ahead. He removed his sunglasses and waved at them. "… He was fated on a star to protect a certain girl. He was one of seven with the same fate. And even before he was born, he made a promise to the girl. He said, Even if she looks completely different… Even if thousands or hundreds of thousands of years pass…" Keisuke moved to the side and another young man came into view. "No matter what… He will find her. Miaka gasped "Miaka…' he said and lifted his left hand showing a ring on it. "We're finally together"

"T… Ta… Tamahome" she stammered. He nodded. Miaka ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck "Tamahome I missed you so much! "She started to cry. "I've missed you too Miaka. But… I have some news for you" "Huh? What news?" "My name isn't Tamahome anymore. My new name is Taka Sukunami" "Eh?" "Wait Miaka that's not all! We have another surprise for you" Keisuke stated. "What is it?" "Tetsuya bring him out" Tetsuya went behind the pole and pulled a boy from behind it. A boy that looked very familiar.

" Tasuki!" she yelled. "Hey Miaka" the red headed boy grinned. "You know. I have a feeling that he's not the only one" Taka said. "Your right" Yui said looking at something across the street. "Because I think I see Suboshi" she pointed to a boy across the street. He had a small case and was reading a book. " Suboshi!" Yui yelled. The boy looked up and he waved. "So that means that your warriors came back to" Tetsuya told her. "Yeah. So that means I'm going to see Nakago again" she said in a small sad voice. "Hey look Suboshi's coming over" Tasuki said pointing to the boy. "Hey Tasuki your English is was better. Hey! If Tama I mean Taka's name change. Did your change too?" "Nah" "Miaka, Tamahome, Tasuki!" the boy yelled.

""That's not Suboshi. It's Amiboshi" Yui pointed out. "Amiboshi! It's so great to see you" "Sorry to say Miaka my name is no longer Amiboshi. It's and American name" "And your name is?" Yui asked. "It's James" "Where's Suboshi?" "Oh you mean John. He's in detention at our school" "I'm so confused. Can we still cal you Suboshi and Amiboshi till I remember your name" Miaka asked. "That's fine with me. Oh I already saw one of the warriors! I saw Tomo"

"Miaka why are you crying?" Taka asked putting his arm around her. "I'm so happy. I thought that I would never see any of you again!" "Well sorry. I have to go" James said glancing at his watch. "Band practiced," he said grinning. "I knew it. Always playing that darn flute. Nearly killed us that way to" Tasuki said. "Hey that was in another world" "Whatever"

He waved goodbye and headed on his way. "We have to go Miaka" Yui said. "But I just seen Tama I mean Taka again. I can't leave so soon" "Don't worry Miaka. I have your number" he winked at her. "I'll call you later. Maybe we can set up a date. And we do need to find the others" "What are you going to do Taka. Search party?" "Shut up Tasuki. Anyway see you Miaka" "Bye Taka" "Come on Miaka" Yui pulling at her arm. "Hey wait" Yui dragged across the street.

**Yuki's House**

"I can't believe it. Susaku granted my wish!" "I'm happy for you. But why are my warriors coming to this world too?" "Dunno. I'm hungry" "Your always hungry" She sighed. "Hey. Maybe we'll see Suboshi next" "Yeah. Maybe." "Who did you I mean who do you miss the most?" " Other then Tamahome I missed them all. Nuriko" "Nuriko?" Yui asked puzzled. "You know the cross dresser" "Ah" "Chiriko. All of them." "I wonder" "You wonder what?" Miaka asked getting up from her char. "Maybe Nakago is in the war" " Yeah I guess so. You know it's was funny seeing Tasuki in regular cl0othes" "You want something to eat Yui?" "No I have to go home" She got up. "Bye Miaka" "See you Yui"

"Now time to have something to eat!" The phone rang. "Damn" She picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Hi Miaka" a familiar male voice came from the phone "Tama I mean Taka hi!" " Miaka are you doing anything later on today. Or in other words right now?' "No. Why?" "Well theirs is someone I want you to meet" "Who? Is it a Susaku warrior?" "No" "Who then" "Meet me at K university and find out" "Alright bye" "See you Miaka"

"Damn. And I really wanted to eat" She sighed. "Well one cookie wouldn't hurt right" She took the bag from the top of the fridge opened it and stuffed all of the contents in her mouth. " Ok. Now I can go" she grabbed a juice from the fridge and drank it as fast as she could. "Ok now I can go" She ran out the door.

**K University**

"Hey Miaka over here" Taka waved over to her. Tasuki was next to him eating a bag of potato chips. "What is it?" "Just hurry up. There's someone I know you want to meet" He grabbed her hand pulled her into the school. Tasuki followed slowly after them. "Hurry up. Don't make me carry you" "But I can't run. I just ate" Taka rolled his eyes. He went to the last door in the hallway. "Miaka I would like you to meet" 

**I think I'll leave it of there. So how do you like so far? Oh and can you guess who she's going to meet? Well if you can't you have to wait till the next chapter. Please review. Later. Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


End file.
